


Nice To See You Again So Soon

by 90shpchick



Series: Checking Up On You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90shpchick/pseuds/90shpchick
Summary: Harry is anxious to have Draco over again. They are cute together. The end.





	Nice To See You Again So Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of filler. More cutesy let's get to know each other again before the real stuff happens. What real stuff do I mean? I'll let you know when I find out.

Until now Harry had not kept track of the days that passed- he hadn’t had a reason to. Now though he was looking forward to Draco’s next visit. Sure, it was only about 24 hours and not multiple days to keep track of, but still he was more aware of the world around him than he had been in his life. 

He was also aware of the state of his flat. To say it was a mess was an understatement. Harry had already done the dishes the muggle way so he thought he’d keep tidying up in that manner. The flat’s previous renters had left behind a broom (the cleaning kind) and a duster so he put them both to good use. Harry learned that one could never forget how to use these muggle inventions even though it had been years since he cleaned the Dursley’s house. 

Eventually he tired himself out, got in the shower and then climbed into bed. He hadn’t slept in his bed in what seemed like forever. Hedwig the Second curled up next to Harry and purred loudly. Both fell asleep fast.

The next day Harry woke up to a pounding on his door. It could only be Draco- or at least that’s who he hoped it would be. Without even bothering to get dressed he ran to the door and threw it opened. Sure enough there was that pale, blond boy he once loathed the sight of standing at his front door.

“Nice to see you dressed up for me, Potter,” Draco smirked, making his way into the living area. 

Harry looked down to see that he was only in his boxers and an t-shirt He blushed slightly. “Umm I’ll put some jeans on, sorry.”

After the dark-headed boy had scurried off to get dressed Malfoy took a look around. He was pleased to see that the other boy had done some cleaning since he left yesterday. That was a good start. It was impossible to tell, however, if Harry had eaten anything. No matter. They would simply go out to eat. In the middle of Muggle London. No big deal.

It was most certainly a big deal. When Draco had gone to the grocery store yesterday morning to pick up those breakfast items nearly everything had given him a panic attack: from the sliding doors to the tills. Somehow he’d managed to figure it out. He supposed he’d figure out how to go to a Muggle restaurant as well. 

Asking Harry for help was out of the question. He wanted to take care of the boy, not burden him further. 

And with that thought Harry appeared. He was wearing somewhat nice jeans and a shirt that said “Radiohead” on it. Draco had no idea what that was, but didn’t ask. 

“It’s cold outside. Grab a sweater or something.” The blond was wearing a green jumper and black scarf, not much different than what he wore on casual days back at school. 

Draco walked towards the door, only glancing behind him to catch a glimpse of the plaid over shirt that Harry had put on. 

“Draco… where are we going?” Harry asked.

Although he was startled at the other’s use of his first name he didn’t let it show. “Out to eat of course. I see you don’t have food again and I can’t have you getting used to me cooking for you everyday,” he replied tartly. That was the exact thing he wanted, but he couldn’t let Harry Potter know that. It might scare him away. 

“Okay. How come you’re doing all this muggle stuff all of a sudden?”

“How come you’re questioning everything I’m doing? Just be quiet and come along.”

Draco put his hand on Harry’s elbow and guided him down the stairs of the apartment building. He tried to make it seem like he was guiding an elderly patient of Saint Mungo’s somewhere and not lead Harry to think of what his ulterior motives might be. 

This was definitely strange to Harry. It would have made sense if it had been someone like Neville or even another Gryffindor taking him to lunch, but a Slytherin who happened to be Draco Malfoy? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. This confusion was most likely tied in with all the self loathing he’d wallowed in for months. He’d seen enough death to knock any cockiness he had right out of him.

After awhile they reached the main road of Harry’s neighborhood. Malfoy didn’t bother asking Harry where he wanted to eat. He wanted to appear confident, like he’d done this before. That turned out to be a mistake.

“Draco, we can’t eat at McDonald’s. It would probably make you sick,” Harry laughed- probably for the first time in awhile. 

“What’s wrong with it? Other than it has very tacky decor?”

“It’s very greasy. You have to get used to it. It was one of Dudley’s favorite places to eat when we were younger, but I haven’t had it in so long I’d probably be sick too. Come on. There’s a place with great Indian food down the block.” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and tugged him along. 

Too many things were happening at once to Draco. First of all Harry Bloody Potter was holding his hand. That was the most important thing of all. Secondly he was going to eat Indian food, which was something he’d never eaten before. For all he knew that could make him sick too. But he wasn’t going to argue with the other boy. If that’s what he wanted then that’s what they would get. 

They entered the restaurant hand in hand, most likely looking like a couple to anyone who didn’t know them. This didn’t bother Harry one bit. What did bother him, though, was the fact that Draco was obviously uncomfortable. 

The blond was tense and he was holding Harry’s hand in a way that could only be described as a death grip. It was sort of endearing that the other boy was willing to do something for him that made him upset.

Gently he tugged Draco out the door. “Come on. Let’s get something we can take back to my place. I’m not really in the mood to be around a bunch of people right now.”  
Draco was definitely relieved and also a little surprised. He didn’t question it, though. “Alright. Maybe pizza?” He’d always wanted to try pizza.

Harry laughed. “We should just go back and order it over the phone. It will be hard to carry a pizza and hold your hand at the same time.”

The blond couldn’t argue with that. He did not want to let go of Harry’s hand any time soon.


End file.
